The present invention relates generally to navigation systems, and more particularly to linear projection-based navigation.
Global positioning systems (GPS) and navigation systems that use GPS are becoming increasingly widespread. For example, navigation systems are often installed in automobiles and are incorporated into handheld devices such as smartphones and tablet computers. Navigation systems can provide users with visual and aural information, including maps, turn-by-turn directions, and alerts.